The Bedtime Business Song
The Bedtime Business Song is a song sung by Steve in which he tells the viewers about the things he does in order to get ready for bed. It was listed as Track 2 of the CD "Goodnight Blue". A music video of the song was first broadcast in 1999 on Nick Jr. Lyrics Goodnight Blue Steve: When the sun goes down and the moon comes up and it's time to get ready for bed, I've got a list of things to do before I can rest my weary head. I just love to put on my bunny slippers and my PJs with the big green zippers. Mr. Salt: Now here's your last chance to use the toilet. Steve & Mr. Salt: Do it now, 'cause you don't wanna wake… Steve: …from a peaceful sleep and spoil it. Steve & Blue: You don't wanna miss this. Steve: It's our... Steve & Blue: ...sleepytime checklist. Steve: It's our bedtime business! Slippery: Wooooah! Washing off in the tub or at the sink. Rub-a-dub-dub. Tickety: Now it's time to tend to my teeth, so I grab my favorite brush. Squeeze on some paste with the minty taste. You know I'm careful not to rush. Steve & Blue: You don't wanna miss this. It's our sleepytime checklist. It's our bedtime business! Steve: Let's do it! Kids & Blue: PJs, toilet, washing off, brushing our teeth (x2) Music Video (US) Steve: ♪When the sun goes down and the moon comes up and it's time to get ready for bed I've got a list of things to do before I can rest my weary head.♪ ♪I just love to put on my bunny slippers And my PJs with the big green zippers.♪ Mr. Salt: ♪Now here's your last chance to use the toilet.♪ Steve & Mr. Salt: ♪Do it now, 'cause you don't wanna wake...♪ Steve: ♪...from a peaceful sleep and spoil it.♪ Steve & Blue: ♪You don't wanna miss this.♪ Steve: ♪It's our...♪ Steve & Blue: ♪...sleepytime checklist.♪ Steve: ♪It's our...♪ Steve & Blue: ♪...bedtime business!♪ Slippery: Wooooah! ♪Washing off in the tub Or at the sink. Rub-a-dub-dub.♪ Tickety: ♪Now it's time to tend to my teeth, so I grab my favorite brush. Squeeze on some paste with the minty taste. You know I'm careful not to rush.♪ Steve & Blue: ♪You don't wanna miss this.♪ Steve: ♪It's our...♪ Steve & Blue: ♪...sleepytime checklist.♪ Steve: ♪It's our...♪ Steve & Blue: ♪...bedtime business!♪ Steve: Let's do it! Kids: ♪PJs♪ Blue: ♪Bow bow (PJs)♪ Kids: ♪Toilet♪ Blue: ♪Bow bow (Toilet)♪ Kids: ♪Washing off♪ Blue: ♪Bow bow bow (Washing off)♪ Kids: ♪Brushing our teeth♪ Blue: ♪Bow ba-bow bow (Brushing our teeth)♪ Steve: ♪Bedtime business!♪ Kids: ♪PJs Toilet♪ Steve: ♪It's our bedtime business!♪ Kids: ♪Washing off Brushing our teeth♪ (continues from "Bedtime business!" until music fades out) Music Video (UK) Kevin: When the sun goes down and the moon comes up and it's time to get ready for bed, I've got a list of things to do before I can rest my weary head. I just love to put on my bunny slippers and my PJs with the big green zippers. Mr. Salt: Now here's your last chance to use the toilet. Kevin & Mr. Salt: Do it now, 'cause you don't wanna wake… Kevin: …from a peaceful sleep and spoil it. Kevin & Blue: You don't wanna miss this. It's our sleepytime checklist. It's our bedtime business! Slippery: Wooooah! Having a wash in the tub or at the sink. Rub-a-dub-dub. Tickety: Now it's time to tend to my teeth, so I grab my favorite brush. Squeeze on some paste with the minty taste. You know I'm careful not to rush. Kevin & Blue: You don't wanna miss this. It's our sleepytime checklist. It's our bedtime business! Kevin: Let's do it! Kids & Blue: PJs, toilet, having a wash, brushing our teeth (x2) "Bedtime Business" Girl: I just love to put on my fuzzy slippers. Boy: And my PJs with my zippy zippers. Girl: Now here's your last chance to use the toilet. Both: Do it now, 'cause you don't wanna wake… Boy: …from a peaceful sleep and spoil it. Both: You don't wanna miss this. It's our sleepytime checklist. Both: PJs, toilet, washing up, reading a book. Boy: You don't wanna miss this. Both: It's our sleepytime checklist. Boy: It's our bedtime business. Trivia * The UK version was used at closedown for both British Nick Jr. channels for a few years. ** The later airings of the song on the British Nick Jr. channels were sponsored by the Disney Princess ReadyBed. * Steve's version of the song appears at the beginning of the ''Magenta Comes Over'''' and Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 4'' VHS tape. * Parts of the song's music can be heard in "Blue's Big Pajama Party" when Steve went to the bathroom. Category:Songs Category:Blue's Clues Songs Category:Songs that Steve sings Category:1990s Category:Blue's Clues Category:UK Songs Category:Steve Burns Category:Joe Category:Nick Jr. Songs